mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Taffy (Character)
BASIC INFORMATION Name: Taffy Macready Age: 23, Born the year 3551 Height: 60% of average height. (Example: By average height of 3 feet, she is 1.8 feet tall. By average height of 4 feet, she is 2.4) Weight: 40 lbs Home: Mobius 4281 (Tolk), Country of Mebetros, City of Westochros Birth Home: New Ireland Nationality: Irish BACKSTORY Birth Born in New Ireland, but age 2, she and her family moved to Mebetros as part of a business deal for her mother and father. Taffy had a very tense childhood. Her parents doted on her quite a bit compared to her older brother and sister, Chans and Harmony,which made Chans very bitter toward her at times.. She would later find out at age 10 that Chans and Harmony were neglected often by their parents due to the business of both, and did not experience the attention Taffy did. Harmony grew out of the bitterness phase, but Chans always lingered in it as time went on. Powers Origin Taffy was born with a strange adaptive ability in addition to her dwarfism. She had enhanced senses since birth, but her less developed powers appeared when she was around 11 years old in a candy store. They manifested as she was eating various candies, and stayed as such. Taffy's family hid her abilities, but one day, Chans and Harmony got Taffy to show off her powers at a friend's birthday party. It was the talk of the neighborhood for a week, and even made it into the news. Taffy was convinced by her parents to not use her powers again in front of the public, and the family was forced to move a different state in Mebetros. This fractured the relationship between Chans and Harmony with their parents even more. Dissolving Family At age 18, Harmony moved out. Chans ran away the next year at age 17. Taffy was often having to take care of her siblings, growing up faster than her parents wanted, and generally made to be oblivious of what was happening around her. When Chans came back almost a year later, further drama went down, with Taffy eventually getting a heavy load of reality. Chans let her know about everything, and while Taffy was left bitter over it, she became disillusioned by her parents who she held in high regard before. Realizing just how much she was being treated, as the favorite--at the expense of the other siblings--it made her regress from them all. Taffy moved out of the house at age 19, but kept in contact with her family. She was making enough money from her recent higher at Global Market, and from her internet revenue, to maintain an apartment. Life After College Taffy kept a quiet life in college. She had made some friends before moving out of her house, but after the fighting with her family, she became more recluse. After graduating, she went into her profession, simply living a more quiet life. She made sure to visit her house and siblings, but this went from once a week to twice a month, to occasionally. Law Enforcement At age 21, Taffy found herself in the middle of a late-night robbery at the Global Market. She was held as a hostage in the store by one of the thieves until they would find what they wanted, but in the event, she used her powers to calm the criminal enough to the point where she could knock him out. She gathered information off of him, his identity she took pictures of, then hid her phone in the room. When she was discovered, Taffy was soon tied up as the criminals inspected their comrade, who looked unaffected save for being knocked out. They demanded to know where a shipment was that apparentlyhad some special item. Taffy lied, saying that she didn't know abou the shipment. She was left there until morning, and when found by the police, she only gave them a part of the information, initially being afraid that the criminals would find out it was her who told, but an interest in the item was also on her mind. Taffy intercepted the shipment, on its course as it stopped at a gas station, coming to Global Market: placing a tracker inside of the package. However, when she looked at one of the items: a glass skull, she found a small slightly-glowing shard inside it. Taffy decided to take the shard and leave. The criminals were on their way, so Taffy created an alias to tell them what was going on without drawing attention to her actual self. She called herself "Moo Hatchery". From there, Taffy got in contact with a college friend named "Javis", who helped her set up her special account to get in contact with the police. She did so sparringly, only acting when necessary. As for the shard she keeps it hidden in her house, but almost never looks at it. She isn't sure what to do with it, but she is very afraid to show it to anyone, even to research it. Headache Recently, Taffy's brother, Chans, got in contact with the family again. After some weeks of occasional meeting, Taffy ended up in a car accident. She had to be in the hospital for two weeks, and was constantly on pain medication. After getting home, she had conversations on the phone with her family members, but when she mentioned her head pains to Chans, she came by and gave her some pain killers. Taffy decided to take the pain killers for the time, but it has now been about two months since she left the hospital, and the pain killer bottle is almost empty. FAMILY be expanded upon later Both parents are living. She has one older brother (age 25), two younger brothers (ages 18 and 17), and one oldest sister (age 27). Occupation Employment Taffy is a professional free-lance Photographer, free-lance cooking/recipe designer, and part-time assistant manager of a local Global Market store. She works mostly at home with her cooking: often gaining some revenue from internet monitization of her cooking videos, which she has been doing for about five years now, with a following of 400,000 followers. She's often called in once a week to help with her Global Market job: on tab if the other manager isn't available. As for her photography, it is not often that she gets asked for, but she does so when she can. It is usually to take pictures of weddings and such. In total, she earns a fluctuating $1,000 - $1,400 a month from her videos, $600 from her Global Market job, and her photography job fluctuates, but her minimum is $40 per image. Education Graduated from Stockston High before transferring to Westochros State University to get her degree in photography. She does not currently go to any schools, but self-educates on world-recipes. Off-Record Taffy is not a professional hacker, but she has learned some things from the internet, and with some help from a friend, she sometimes offers consoltant aid to law enforcement under the alias "Moo Hatchery". She uses proxxy servers to keep her identity secret: only appearing whenever she has something to contribute. Her help usually comes in the form of addresses from places she scouts out, names from people she contacts under other aliases. Taffy will occasionally dawn some black clothes and mask to go sneak into areas. Using her wind aura, she can calm people to the point of hazing their minds of her presence. She is completely non-confrontational, and only uses violence in self-defense. She has little fighting experience, and only ever goes to steal, observe/record, or plant. Her relationship with law enforcement is not entirely stable. Because she will not give them her real name, she is barely allowed to stay on. All it would take to ruin the relationship is for some sign that she was involved in something bad or has turned on them. ABILITIES Size Manipulation With enough energy, and at cold enough temperatures, Taffy can increase her body’s size, including that of her height. She can reach a maximum of 4 feet. She can usually only stay tall for one hour. Sight Skin Her consciousness is expanded throughout her body to the point that she can see from any outward part of her body: usually her skin. Wind Aura Taffy has the ability to send out a flowing mist. Scented sweet, this mist also expands her consciousness to where it goes. It can affect the bodies of those it sweeps over: usually the nervous system: purifying the system in a cold chill. Her wind is also strong enough to carry her, and others if needed. Sweetness Taffy’s molecular structure gives off the scent of various taffy colors depending on her mood Strawberries for love, bananas for joy, cherries for anger, grapes for sadness, and watermelon for fright. In neutrality, she simply smells like vanilla. This also applies to her taste, particularly with her hair. Heightened senses Taffy’s sense of taste, feeling, smell, and sight are quite strong, going for a maximum of 20 miles of distance. Her hearing, however, is not enhanced at all. WEAKNESSES Taffy’s eyes are so enhanced that she cannot handle the amount of detail they can see, and thus she keeps her eyes closed at all times. She has to wear a set of special dark lenses that reduce her sight’s detail so that she is not distracted by her own body’s genetic structure. PERSONALITY Taffy is generally passive and level-headed. She isn't one to talk much, and often when working, she prefers silence. She rarely gets worked up, even under pressure: which has been to her benefit as she has passed various lie detectors when dealing with illegal activity to save herself. She isn't an entirely honest person. She doesn't tell things she doesn't feel she needs to, though she is rather friendly around people. She's willing to try new things, but is is very against any major changes to her lifestyle, and any intrusion--or too many questions--into her life will often make her a tad snappy. Category:Female